User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusement Parks - Chapter 10
Chapter Ten The Fight in the Ballet Studio Kristen picked up her jacket, put it on and walked down to the reception. She saw that Ashley and Jackson were still at the front desk. She looked over her shoulder and walked outside. Once outside, she got a cab and went to the ballet studio. As it pulled away, Kristen wondered what Ashley and Jackson would do when they found her gone. As the cab drove along, Kristen began thinking about something. “I’d never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. I can’t bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face-to-face with death. They also brought me to Robert” she thought. It was dark by the time the cab pulled up outside the ballet studio. She got out and watch the cab drive away. She stood there for a minute and remembered she had her pepper spray in her pocket. She pulled it out and shook it. It was nearly empty, she looked disappointed at it. She stood there for another minute, put it back in her pocket, sucked up her courage and walked in. She walked into the studio and stood there for a few seconds feeling frightened. She looked around. The only light was the moonlight shining through the high up windows. There was no sign of Cam or Sarah. She walked farther in and then looked behind her. “Kristen? Kristen? Kristen, where are you?” came Sarah’s voice. Kristen looked back around, feeling a little relief. “Mom?” asked Kristen walking forward. “Kristen?” asked Sarah’s voice. “Mom?” asked Kristen breaking into a run. “There you are. What are you doing in here?” asked Sarah’s voice. “Everyone makes fun of me” replied a young child’s voice. Kristen stopped at cupboard at the end. She knew that voice. She pulled open the doors and starred in disbelief. Sarah was on a TV screen with Kristen as a young child. “Come on, you’re a wonderful dancer” said Sarah. “Mom, I suck” said the young Kristen. Suddenly, there was the sound of Cam laughing. “You do not suck” said Sarah. Cam was still laughing, Kristen flinched and whipped around. There was Cam starring at her in three different mirrors. Kristen had no idea where he was. Just then, Cam came out from standing amongst the mirrors, still laughing and stood in front of Kristen. “That’s my favourite part” said Cam. Kristen froze in horror, realizing that this was a trap. “You were a stubborn child, weren’t you?” asked Cam walking towards her. Cam put his hand on Kristen’s shoulder. “She’s not even here” said Kristen. “No” said Cam, pushed her into one of the doors and pinned her there. “Sorry” he said. He didn’t sound sorry at all. Kristen was getting really frightened now. “You know, but you really made it too easy. So to make things more entertaining, I’m gonna make a little film of our time together” said Cam. He pulled a few inches away and pulled out a camcorder. “I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don’t mind. Good” he said. He turned it on and opened the screen window. “And action” he said pressing the record button. Kristen couldn’t look at the camcorder and she felt both scared and sick. “That’ll break Robert’s little heart” said Cam. Hearing that made Kristen angry. “You have... Robert has nothing to do with this!” she shouted, trying to move forward, but Cam pushed her back. “But he does. His rage will make a more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you” said Cam, getting into Kristen’s face and enjoying that burst of rage. Kristen grew more angry and a plan formed in her head. “And let’s continue” said Cam, stepping back again. Kristen looked down and pulled her pepper spray out of her pocket. She knew it may not work, but she had to try. Without warning, Kristen held the spray up, sprayed it in Cam’s eyes and ran for the door. The pepper didn’t string or blind him. Cam grew angry. He growled and leapt into the air. Kristen didn’t look behind her as she ran. With a whoosh, Cam flew through the air and landed in front of her. Kristen stopped dead as he landed, blocking her escape. Cam turned to looked at her with anger on his face. Kristen starred at him in horror. Suddenly, Cam grabbed Kristen by the front of her jacket and threw her to the floor. Kristen yelled as he threw her. She dropped the can and slid across the floor into the base of a mirrored pillar, striking her head. She grunted and groaned in pain as her head hit the pillar and clutched her head with her hand. Cam walked towards her holding the camcorder up. “Beautiful. Very visually dynamic” he said. Kristen removed her hand and looked at it. There was blood on her hand. Kristen sat up with her back against the pillar, looking up at Cam. “I chose my stage well” said Cam and bent down to look eye level at Kristen. Kristen looked away and he grabbed her blood strained hand. The blood was driving him mad. “It’s too bad he didn’t have the strength to turn you” he said. Kristen felt angry again. She balled her hand into a fist, pulled it out of Cam’s grip and looked at him. “Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It’s cruel, really” said Cam. Kristen’s anger disappeared and fear returned. Cam stood up a little, so he was crouching in front of her. Suddenly he stamped down hard on Kristen’s outstretched right leg, breaking it. Kristen screamed in pain, her face captured on the view screen. “Tell Robert how much it hurts” said Cam. Kristen looked away stilling screaming. His foot was pressing down hard, so she couldn’t move. “Tell him to avenge you. Tell him!” said Cam. “No, Robert, don’t!” cried Kristen, still not looking. “Tell him! Tell him!” shouted Cam. Suddenly, someone smashed into Cam, sending him flying. Cam yelled as he was thrown backwards. Cam landed like a cat and crouched ready to spring. Whoever it was, had crouched down and turned to look at Kristen. It was Robert. Kristen looked at him clutching her broken leg, with pain on her face. Robert starred at her in horror. Kristen was panting and placed her blood strained hand over her mouth. Robert was still looking at her. Cam was on his feet, he growled and came at Robert. He grabbed Robert around the neck, forced him into a mirror and held him there. Kristen at him in horror. “You’re alone ‘cause you’re faster than the others” said Cam. He pulled Robert a few inches forward and then smashed him back into the mirror. The mirror cracked from the impact. “But not stronger” said Cam. Robert grew angry. “I’m strong enough to kill you” he said. With that he pushed away from the mirror and kicked Cam towards the other end of the studio. Cam yelled as he smashed through a mirror and landed on the floor with pieces of mirror glass and the wooden frame on top of him. Quickly Robert ran over to Kristen and crouched down, his hands on her back and under her legs. Kristen an arm behind his neck. “I’m sorry” said Robert, looking into her face. Kristen said nothing, put her other arm behind his neck and held the back of Robert’s jacket with both hands. Robert stood up with Kristen in his arms, just as Cam was getting to his feet. Cam grunted as Robert leapt into the air to get onto the balcony. He grabbed Robert by the ankle and pulled him down. Kristen screamed as they fell. Robert landed face down and Kristen rolled out of his arms into the mass of broken glass. Cam then threw Robert up into the air and he crashed into one of the windows. Robert landed on the window seal. Cam stood there and looked up at him. Then he turned his attention back to Kristen who was lying on her side on the floor. Kristen pulled a piece of glass out of her broken leg. She groaned and looked at the piece of glass and blood strained fingers. She threw the piece of glass away and tried covered the big wound with blood strained hand, sensing Cam walking towards her. Cam walked in front of her, crouched down and grabbed Kristen’s other arm. He looked up at Robert as he pulled the sleeve of Kristen’s jacket a little up. Robert sat up on the window seal, watching. Kristen was now lying flat on her back. She starred at Cam is horror as he brought her arm close to his mouth. Robert, realizing what was going to happen, grew angry and leapt off the window seal. Too late, Cam bit Kristen’s wrist and she screamed. Robert flew from the window, (Cam stood up), crashed into him and knocked him to the floor, sending them both ploughing through the floorboards and into the base of another mirrored pillar. Kristen gasped and clenched her hand into a fist. Cam had left a bite mark on her wrist and venom was pumping through her body. She grunted and her whole body was shaking like mad. Robert forced Cam into the mirrored pillar and they glared at each for a moment, growling. Robert threw Cam across the studio, but Cam did a front flip and landed on his feet. Cam placed his foot into a mirrored pillar. Robert leapt into the air, Cam leapt towards him and forced Cam into the pillar, breaking all the mirrors. Robert held him there with both hands around his neck. Kristen was looking at them, but her eyes were going in and out of focus so she couldn’t see much. Robert and Cam both growled at each other. Kristen still looking at them. Suddenly, Robert bit into the side of Cam’s neck and spat some skin out of his mouth. Cam yelled in pain. Kristen’s body was still shaking as she looked up at the ceiling. Her blood staining the floor as it poured out from her leg and wrist. She was now gasping rapidly. Just then, there was a hand on Robert’s shoulder. He turned to see Peter standing next to him. Kellan, Ashley and Jackson jumped down from the balcony. Kellan and Jackson went to Peter, Robert and Cam, while Ashley went to Kristen. Kellan and Jackson grabbed Cam’s arms. Ashley placed her hands on Kristen leg and arm. “Kristen, Kristen, it’s ok” said Ashley, trying to calm her. “Son. (Robert looked him). Enough. Remember who you are” said Peter. Robert looked upset with himself. Kristen yelled and Peter looked at her and then back at Robert. “Kristen, you’re ok” said Ashley. “Kristen needs you” said Peter. “It’s ok. It’s ok. Oh, God” said Ashley. She had placed her hand of the wound of Kristen’s leg and had gotten Kristen’s blood on her hand. She lifted her hand to her face and sniffed it. Fearing she might lose control, she began to panic. “Peter? Her blood” she called. “Your brothers will take care of him” said Peter. “I got him” said Kellan, as he and Jackson pulled Cam away from the others. “Peter!” called Ashley. “Start the fire” said Peter and rushing over to Ashley and Kristen. “Get the floorboards” said Kellan. Jackson let go of Cam and bent down. Cam tried to get back to Kristen, but Kellan held him with both arms. Jackson ripped some of the broken floorboards up. Kellan turned Cam around and Jackson grabbed one of Cam’s arms. “Ashley!” called Jackson. “Ashley, go” said Peter. Ashley stood and went over to Kellan and Jackson. Peter bent over Kristen. Robert walked slowly towards Peter and Kristen. The fire was already lit. Kellan and Jackson held Cam in place and Ashley got ready. Ashley leapt onto Cam’s knees and twisted his head. Kristen saw that, but closed her eyes from the pain. Ashley ripped Cam’s head off and threw it onto the fire. Cam’s body fell down. Kristen closed her eyes again, the pain was getting worse. Robert was still walking towards her. “Her Femoral Artery’s been severed. She’s losing too much blood” said Peter. He had his hands over the wound on Kristen’s leg. “No, no, my head is burning!” cried Kristen through gritted teeth. Robert reached them and fell to his knees. Ashley came back over. They saw the bite mark on Kristen’s wrist. “It’s the venom” said Robert. “You have to make a choice. You can let the change happen” said Peter. Ashley held Kristen’s other arm to the floor. “No. No” said Robert. “It’s gonna happen, Robert. I’ve seen it” said Ashley. “It doesn’t have to be that way” said Robert. “She’s still haemorrhaging. Ashley, make me a tourniquet. Your belt” said Peter. “Peter, what’s my other option?” asked Robert, looking at Kristen. Kristen was gasping. Ashley took off her belt. “Tie it above my hands” said Peter and help Ashley tie it around Kristen’s leg. “Peter!” said Robert. Once the belt was tied tightly around Kristen’s leg, Peter turned to Ashley. “Go” he said. Ashley back over to Kellan and Jackson. Kristen looked over at the fire. Kellan and Jackson were ripping the rest of Cam’s body to pieces and throwing them onto the fire. Kristen looked back at the ceiling. “We could try to suck the venom out” said Peter. “You know I won’t be able to stop” said Robert. “Then find the will to stop. But choose. She only has minutes left” said Peter. Kristen screamed again and Robert looked at her. “I’m gonna make it go away, Kristen” said Robert. Kristen was gasping again. “I’m gonna make it go away” said Robert. Kristen was still shaking as Robert told hold of her arm, lifted it up and placed her wrist in his mouth, sucking the venom out. Kristen was still gasping but she had stopped shaking. Her gasping turned to panting. Robert grunted. Everything was going out of focus before Kristen’s eyes. Suddenly, she grunted loudly. Peter looked up. “Robert, stop. Her blood is clean. You’re killing her” he said. Robert couldn’t stop. “Robert. Stop” said Peter. Kristen eyes were closing. “Stop” said Peter softly. Kristen’s eyes were half closed. “Find the will” said Peter. Kristen eyes closed and everything went black. Category:Blog posts